


Quince Minutos

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter en Español [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst Ligero, Año Nuevo, Fluff, M/M, Nochevieja, Propósitos de año nuevo, abrazos, octavo curso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Algunos propósitos de Año Nuevo no esperan a medianoche para cumplirse.





	Quince Minutos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fifteen Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241404) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



Era extraño como el tiempo seguía pasando incluso cuando se sentía congelado, atrapado en un montón de miedos que pertenecían al pasado.

Extraño como el peor año de la vida de Draco estaba a punto de terminar y él seguía… vivo. Vivo para ver lo que 1999 tenía que ofrecer.

Estaba aterrorizado. No tenía sentido ocultarlo; todos a su alrededor lo estaban también. Podía verlo en sus caras, en su lenguaje corporal; en la forma en la que Finnigan estaba murmurando en la curva del cuello de Dean, y en la palidez de los nudillos de Weasley mientras se aferraba a la mano de Granger.

Podía verlo en Potter. En toda su persona. 

—Quince minutos, chicos —dijo Parvati, su voz tensa. La sala común de octavo se llenó con conversaciones silenciosas aquí y allá. 

Draco siguió mirando a Potter. Todos los demás parecían estar compartiendo los últimos minutos del año con alguien más (ese había sido el objetivo de quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, después de todo), pero Potter estaba… solo. Ni con Granger y Weasley, ni con Longbottom, que estaba tumbado sobre el regazo de Hannah, mirando al techo mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo. Tampoco con ninguno de sus compañeros de curso a los que había empezado a llamar familia en los meses anteriores. 

De entre todas las personas, Draco no se había esperado que Potter estuviera solo esa noche. 

Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco vio como Millicent le pasaba a Pansy una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, diciendo:

—¿Algún propósito para el año que viene?

Pansy se quedó mirando la botella medio vacía, y luego recorrió la estancia con la mirada. Se detuvo en Parvati, que ya la estaba mirando a ella. 

—Sí —dijo, una pequeña sonrisa que parecía fuera de lugar tirando de sus comisuras—. Mi resolución para 1999 es mantener a cierta Gryffindor en mi vida cuando nos vayamos de Hogwarts.

Algunas sonrisas vacilantes brotaron a su alrededor.

—Bueno, pues mi propósito de Año Nuevo es aprobar todos mis ÉXTASIS —intervino Justin. Sus amigos se rieron por lo bajo y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—El mío también —dijo Granger—. Y encontrar a mis padres.

El silencio inundó de nuevo la estancia. Su vacío impregnó a Draco, y mientras Weasley decía «no te preocupes, los encontraremos», la atención de Draco volvió a Potter.

Como si Potter fuera su fuente de esperanza.

El pensamiento le resultó tan correcto que mandó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—Bueno —dijo Blaise—, pues mi propósito para 1999 es que Draco deje de quedarse mirando a Potter y haga algo con respecto a ese flechazo que tiene por él.

Draco sintió que su interior explotaba con un fuego que alcanzó sus mejillas. Podía sentir todas las miradas de la sala sobre él, y oír todas las risitas y murmullos, pero lo único que pudo procesar fue el brillo en los estúpidamente verdes ojos de Potter mientras el chico examinaba la expresión de Draco.  

Tras cinco agonizantes segundos, la mirada de Potter se transformó en una  sonrisa tontorrona y definitivamente nada atractiva.

—¿Sabéis lo que os digo? —dijo el idiota de Potter—. Ese me parece un propósito genial. Voy a añadirlo a mi lista.

—Diez minutos. —La voz de Padma resonó por la estancia.

Diez minutos para el Año Nuevo, y Draco ya estaba temiéndolo.

La atención de sus compañeros se alejó poco a poco de Potter y Draco en favor de sus propios propósitos. Draco se hundió en el sofá, evitando cuidadosamente la mirada de Potter. Oh, iba a matar a Blaise. Cierto, aquel año sus peleas con Potter se habían convertido en un bromeo inocente, casi amistoso tras unas semanas de silencios incómodos, pero  _eso no significaba_  —

—Hola.

Draco levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Potter estaba mirándolo desde arriba con su expresión tonta y esperanzada.

Cuando Draco no contestó, Potter se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó Draco, entrando en pánico.

Potter levantó las manos, observando a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sentarme contigo, ¿acaso es un crimen?

Draco puso mala cara. El movimiento llamó la atención de Potter, que se quedó mirando sus labios sin tratar siquiera de disimular.

—No es un crimen —dijo, en un intento por hacer que Potter levantase la mirada. No quería volver a sonrojarse—. Solo es altamente sospechoso y una muy mala idea.

—¿Sí? —murmuró Potter, distraído—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque te odio, Potter, y tú me odias a mí. No podemos simplemente fingir que no es así. —Salazar, sí que dolía decir eso. Pero era verdad, le gustase o no. Le gustase Potter o no.

—¿Y si te dijera que mi propósito para 1999 es dejar de ser tu enemigo?

Draco sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—No seas ridículo, Potter. ¿Tu propósito no debería ser algo como, no sé, que el mundo deje de ser un lugar horrible, o la paz mundial, o alguna tontería altruista de esas?

Potter estaba encarándolo completamente, y Draco seguía sentado con el cuerpo hacia el resto de la estancia. Levantó las piernas, plantando sus pies entre él y Potter de forma que estuvieran mirándose pero sus rodillas formasen una barrera entre ellos.

—Yo no soy así, Draco, y sé que lo sabes. —La sonrisa de Potter se desvaneció y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la intensidad de la de Potter hizo que el aire se esapase de los pulmones de Draco con un sonido quebrado—. Sé que puedes ver a través de esa tontería del “salvador” con la que todo el mundo está obsesionado estos días. Ese es el motivo por el que me… bueno… me gustas. —Se mordió el labio, sus ojos recorriendo la estancia para asegurarse de que nadie les estaba prestando atención—. Eso, y que eres muy mono.

Las entrañas de Draco explotaron en un montón de fuegos artificiales.

—Ehh —farfulló—. Esto, vale, pero… in-incluso aunque lo digas en serio, todavía no medianoche, así que no puedes… no… —Merlín, ¿qué era lo que estaba intentando decir?—Incluso aunque ese de verdad fuera tu propósito, aún no...

Se quedó sin palabras cuando una carcajada brotó del pecho de Potter, despreocupada y cálida. Salazar, parecía tan joven cuando se reía. Tan alegre y vibrante, y tan plena y magníficamente _Potter_ que hizo que el pecho de Draco se encogiera, anhelando sentirse rodeado por su risa, perdido en su eco.

Observó, paralizado, como la mano de Potter se posaba en su rodilla.

—Lo siento —murmuró Potter, aún sonriente—. No quería hacerte sentir incómodo.

Draco no pudo contenerse; levantó la barbilla y soltó un bufido.

—No estoy incómodo —espetó, un chillido patético escapando de su garganta. Cuando Potter levantó las cejas, Draco gimoteó—, ¡que no!

La mano de Potter acarició con suma suavidad el interior del muslo de Draco, casi a la altura de la rodilla. Sin apartar la mirada de la cara de Draco, Potter empujó su rodilla hacia un lado y despacio, demasiado despacio, se inclinó hacia delante, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Entonces imagino que no te importará si hago… —se inclinó completamente sobre el cuerpo de Draco— esto.

Cuando los dedos de Potter se enredaron en su pelo, todo el sentido común abandonó la mente de Draco. Dejó que su pierna se deslizase hacia el suelo, sus brazos aferrándose al torso de Potter como si le fuera la vida en ello. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Draco ya no estaba seguro de estar respirando.

Potter se inclinó aún más sobre él, imposiblemente cerca de Draco, y apoyó su peso en el brazo del sofá.

—¿Puedo…?

—Sí —exhaló Draco.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron, Draco sintió que se derretía. Un sonido bajo escapó de su garganta, y se preparó para negar que hubiera ocurrido si Potter se atrevía siquiera a reírse, pero entonces el idiota atrapó el labio de Draco con los suyos y, con dulzura y muy, muy despacio, lo rozó con la punta de su lengua.

Sus bocas se separaron con un sonido húmedo, y Draco abrió los ojos un instante antes que Potter. Apenas estaban respirando.

—Dios, cómo me gustas —murmuró Potter. Draco atrapó su pelo entre sus dedos y volvió a juntar sus labios.

—¡Cinco minutos!

Apenas oyó la voz de Patil cuando resonó por toda la sala común. Estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo la cadera de Potter contra su rodilla y temblando con cada roce de sus lenguas.

Fue Potter quien terminó el beso. Draco soltó un quejido, pero entonces Potter apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y, así como así, sus miedos con respecto al Año Nuevo se volvieron un poco menos aterradores.

Lo cual era aterrador de por sí, porque significaba que estaba más enamorado de Potter de lo que había creído.

Mierda.

—¡Oye, Blaise! —exclamó Finnigan—. ¡Me parece que vas a tener que pensar en otro propósito de Año Nuevo!

Todos estallaron en risitas, y Draco clavó la mirada en la chimenea, sus mejillas calentándose una vez más.

—Ignóralos —musitó Potter, de forma que solo Draco pudiera oírlo.

Draco dejó que su mano acariciase el brazo de Potter.

—Sí.

—¡Dos minutos, chicos!

Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y Draco por poco no oyó a Potter cuando susurró su nombre contra su pecho.

—¿Hmm? —inquirió.

Potter torció el cuello, de forma que pudiera mirar a Draco a la cara desde su pecho.

—¿Cuál es tu propósito de Año Nuevo?

Esa molesta sensación de vacío volvió a inundar el pecho de Draco. Se encogió de hombros, diciendo:

—Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea.

Potter asintió con una mirada de compresión.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir —dijo—. Creo que lo único que tengo claro en estos momentos es que estoy enamorado de ti.

_Merlín._

—Sí, lo mismo digo —respondió Draco de forma casual—. Mmm, tal vez debería convertirte yo a ti también en mi propósito de Año Nuevo. —Le dedicó a Potter una sonrisa burlona—. Qué, ¿crees que estarás a la altura de semejante honor?

La sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de Potter mientras se movía sobre Draco para besarlo fue radiante.

—Ponme a prueba.

—¡Cinco! —exclamaron a la vez las gemelas Patil.

—¡Cuatro! —corearon todos—. ¡Tres, dos, uno!

Draco atrapó la boca de Potter con la suya.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Sonrió contra los labios de Potter. Sí que tenía la sensación de que 1999 sería un buen año.


End file.
